1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dustproof cover, and particularly to a dustproof cover protecting an electrical connector effectively.
2. Description of Related Arts
Docking plug connectors are suitable for the transmission of a signal in case a VTR, TV, CD player, tuner, amplifier, etc. Such a docking plug connector is conventionally equipped with a dustproof structure for preventing dust particles or the like from entering the housing thereof when it is not in use. The prior art has discloses a device comprising a protective cap. The protective cap is a hollow chamber that has a single opening, which fits to cover a connector for preventing the connector from contacting with external members that may damage the connector, and furthermore, preventing the connector from being dirtied by dust particles. However, this dustproof cover becomes looser after a number of push-and-pull of the docking plug connector, for the dustproof cover just enwraps the connector, or another saying: there is small resistance located between the dustproof cover and the connector that the dustproof cover may fall off after a number of push-and-pull of the docking plug connector and it can't protect the docking plug connector effectively.
Hence, an improved dustproof cover is desired.